1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a serving tray with function of keeping food fresh, particularly to one capable of having ice cubes put into compartments of a rotary tray, having various food items, such as vegetables, fruits or the like, respectively placed in different receiving pans without being mixed up, and then having the receiving pans located on the compartments of the rotary tray, by which the food items will soon be spread with cool air coming from the ice cubes and penetrating through a plurality of perforated holes of the receiving pans, thus enabling the food items to be kept fresh in cool temperature in a longer period for being tasted more delicious, and maintained with their individual unique flavors in a sanitary condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a known conventional way of keeping food items, such as vegetables, fruits or the like, fresh in a container is firstly to have ice cubes put into a lower portion of the container, and then have all of the food items placed over the ice cubes. However, in such way, the food items are kept cool and fresh only in a temporary period because the ice cubes that are directly contacted with the food items will soon be melted into water, especially in hot summer days, and accumulated in the container, thus not only mixing all the flavors of the food items together but also reducing the nutriment of the food items. Therefore, the food items are hard to be kept cool and fresh in a longer period in such traditional way. Moreover, worse than all, the food items are liable to become putrefactive in a short time after being continuously soaked in the accumulated water, thus arising serious sanitary problems